Marie Laveau/Personality and Relationships
Personality Marie is a very wild woman in both in appearance and in personality she doesn’t act like a lady at all, often said to be more animalistic than human. She is a very cruel, playful and her dark humor has been seen countless times throughout her appearances. A seductress, her very touch ignites the fire of corruption within you; her kiss drains the life essence, the ambition from those in her embrace. Her smile is as vile as it is beautiful in her ways, not the beauty you find in comely women but like that of a calling. Those who gaze upon her are awestruck, stupefied, bodies writhing in pleasure as she gestures lovingly to them only for their inwards to spill out, mouths hanging, drool dripping from lifeless eyes. Marie is the very embodiment of destruction and chaos. She is sin incarnate, corrupted evil in sentient form. Her hair, dull and wild as the very luminescence of the full moon in the sky, flutters violently as though alive with her unsurpassed power, as white hot flames lick the air around her, eyes red as a river of blood glowing with mirth and indignation, as her black lips spread innocently as maniacal laughter echoes. Vain, sadistic, and cruel beyond the imagination, she delights in using her powers to cause as much destruction as possible. She delights in others groveling at her feet, demonstrating their inferiority, and makes it a point to taunt and belittle them at every opportunity. As your mouth parts, wind echoes your answer, her mouth curls into a Cheshire grin and then darkness. She is completely and utterly psychotic, a sadomasochist delighting in the pain of others tormenting her victims as she pleases. Her will is her life, unconcerned with morality, good and evil, meaningless concepts as she sows the seeds of chaos wherever she treads. Life is but a game to her, people and other beings, pawns, toys to be used and tossed aside at her whim. Marie has the greatest devotion to Mother Kali and often thinks that she is Kali, he own gesture disturbing others. Much like when she is seen in ceremonies and many other forms of prayer, she is completely disgusting and many other vile gestures. She takes joy in having blood on her hands; she loves to feel the screams of a man when she cuts into them. She is much like mother Kali, fearless in anything not fearing anyone or anything. Even the Insane Jester Dokugata has commented that he is very aware that this woman could have the power to be a female version of him. Marie with her fearless personality has a strong bit of arrogance underneath her, to the point of thinking that she is Mother Kali. As such she has this notation that she is a goddess herself, with the pride in her own abilities and in her own actions. She has no fear of any man or anything; she thinks that she can take anyone on and give a humiliating death to them. Marie also has a mysterious way with Voodoo as well, since her epithet “The Voodoo Queen of The Seas”; she is the most disturbing when she does such things. She often shakes as if she was having a seizure, which she enjoys this feeling. She often screams out at the top of her lungs to Mother Kali, praising her or asking for help. Which then it always seems that Kali hears Marie and hears her, which many are frighten by this event. Her voodoo ceremonies are very strange and out right weird as many said; even Ryan Z. Bagans and Yoshitsetsuna commented that such ceremonies done by Marie.Would even make the devil himself fear at what this woman is capable of, through dances that look like as if she is going into a state of possession to cut and drinking the blood of someone. Often to please Kali, Marie does offer men’s souls up to her for help and mostly killing these men for her own fun and sending their souls to Kali. Marie is also said to be a playful and flirty, but in a very dark humor to what she does. Often commenting on a man’s appearance and how she likes something about them, and then telling them that she will enjoy killing them. She is shown to be playful with young rookie male pirates who don’t know anything about the world; she often will act as “Guide”. These pirates coming to her for advice and other services, but she gives these crews false information were she can enjoy in their suffering. Loving the fact that she enjoys playing with every emotion that they could possibly have. Marie is often accompanied by a pet snake that she has around her neck or over her shoulders. Calling this her pets, she loves this snake much more than she loves other things. Often thinking that Mother Kali is in this snake form and aiding her in battle. She also carries around voodoo dolls on her person and then can play with these as well. Taking a piece of a man or woman’s clothing and warping it around the dolls. Often taking her time with the pain and misery, she gives to her victims The most notable attribute about Marie is that speaks in a West African/Jamaican dialect, often taking short pauses and speaks in some riddles. Often saying such phrases as “It be death that makes your feel happy. When he comes unto Marie, she is much worse than death, thy be begging for death’s hand to appear”. She does have a sixth sense when it comes to people; she enjoys questioning destiny and the dreams of others.A rather enjoyable way that she does to break their dreams and send them into a state of madness. Marie has proven to be a mad, wild, fearless, freighting woman, a devoted person and a woman that has sent many to their graves screaming for Mother Kali. Relationships Enemies Taichibukai Dokugata Kojiro Sima Sao Zhang World Government Other Pirates Straw Hat Pirates Whitebeard Pirates Portgas D. Ace Blackbeard Pirates Marshall D. Teach (Blackbeard) Revolutionaries Hakushin Okashi Monkey D. Dragon Bartholomew Kuma Emporio Ivankov Inazuma Allies Kage Z. Bagans Taishi (Pet) Mother Kali Dreams "Coming Soon" Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages